


Saving Hermione

by UnicornMafia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Time-Turner, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornMafia/pseuds/UnicornMafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco finds an exploited Hermione in the quiet hallways of Hogwarts, he promises to "save her", taking him on a quest of self discovery and realization of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first story for this site, and I hope you enjoy it! I will be uploading loads more, but if you can't wait, check out my profile on fanfiction.net! http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4223353/CatchThatTARDIS

Draco heard crying, more like choked sobs, from around the corner. It was a girl’s cry, almost like a cry for help. Under the sobs, were words. Draco could barely make them out.   
“No friends, no friends, I’m ugly, why even try?...”  
Draco turned the corner, curiosity boiling inside of him, Who was it? He couldn’t wait to tell Crabbe and Goyle.   
It was Hermione.  
“I hate my life. I have no friends, no friends..”  
Draco almost fell to his knees as he saw her wail. He cared for her much too much; he couldn’t stand to see her in pain.  
“H-Hermione?” his voice shook, showing his weakness, but he didn’t care. “Hermione, are you alright?” Hermione spun around to face the light haired boy. Her face was a bright color of red and covered in tears. She held a small dagger in her hand.   
“Go away, Draco. You and the last thing I need.” Hermione whispered dangerously. “I just want to be alone.”  
“I’m pretty sure that’s the last thing you need.” Draco said, “Hermione, give me the knife.”  
“Oh, like you care!” Hermione practically spat the words into his face. “All you do is tease me and torment me and call me names. You hate me, so why don’t you just SHOVE OFF?”   
“I DO NOT!” Draco snapped. “I do not hate you, Hermione!” He paused for a second. “It’s quite the opposite actually.”   
“What are you playing at?” she asked, her eyes sharp and piercing.   
“I’m not playing at anything. Please, just give me the knife!” Draco said, his voice shaking.   
“Why should I?” She laughed hysterically, “You don’t care! No one does. I should just…”  
“Do not say die.”  
“I should just die. Why am I even listening to yo-“  
“Because I love you!” Draco’s cry left a crisp ring in the air. “Please, Hermione, don’t do this!  
“You do not.”  
“Oh, but I do. I’ve been denying it for so long, but now,” tears run down his pale face, “I can’t help it.” Hermione stares at him for a moment.   
“You should have told me sooner.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You could have saved me.”  
The silence ached on for a few seconds.  
Draco choked back a sob, “Hermione, just, don’t! I’ll save you! We can be safe together! I couldn’t bear to loose you. Put down the knife.”  
“Oh, but Draco,” she said moving closer to him, “It’s already too late.” She gently pressed her lips to his. “I’m sorry, my love.” She gives him one last look, and drives the knife into her abdomen. Her limp body falls into Draco’s arms. Draco comes crashing down with her.  
“No! Hermione! Please!” The sobs had become uncontrollable. “Help! Anyone, please, help!” Blood trickled onto Draco as he cradled her in his now shaking arms.  
“Draco…” she whispered sending a shutter through Draco’s body. Her eyes roll into her head, and a last breath is released.   
“No…” Draco muttered. “No, no, no!” He pressed his lips to her now-cold lips. “I will save you, I promise.”   
As the students flooded the halls, Draco slipped away. He sprinted down the corridor to Dumbledore’s office, where he knew there was a time-turner.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco almost slammed into the golden phoenix statue outside of Dumbledore’s office.  
“Dumbledore!” Draco screamed, “Headmaster, please! I need your help!” As soon as the words had left his mouth, the phoenix started to turn.   
“Hello, Draco. I assume you’ve came fore the time-turner?” Dumbledore said as he descended down the stairs.   
“But, how did you-?” Draco was speechless. Had Dumbledore seen it all? He didn’t doubt it; he was the headmaster after all.   
“That doesn’t matter at the moment. Here, take this.” Dumbledore slipped the time-turner around Draco’s neck. “Just turn the hourglass three times counterclockwise, you’ll know what to do when you arrive at your destination. Don’t go back any further, time is a powerful thing to mess with. I’ll leave this cupboard unlocked; that’s your way back to our time stream.” Draco nodded and took the divice into his hand.   
“Well, off I go!” Draco’s voice shook once again.   
“Good luck, Draco. Please, save the finest witch of your age.”


	3. Chapter 3

Draco turned the time-turner three times counter clockwise as he was instructed. The world around him blended together into a mesh of color. People zoomed past him without acknowledgment. It’s amazing what magic can do, he bravely thought. His father discouraged such meaningful thoughts; he said they were full of lies and agony. When everything finally went still, Draco took it upon himself to look around. He had traveled all the way back to the beginning of the first term in is fourth year, right before the Yule ball! Is that when Hermione started to feel the pain?  
“Well she doesn’t have to be so moody all of the time!” Ron Weasley’s voice, the first Draco had heard in this time so far, rang out.  
“Well you don’t have to be such a jerk to her! Come on, Ron, we’re the only friends that she’s got.” Harry sounded worried as the words escaped his mouth. “There’s something off about her. We’re supposed to be there for her!”  
“She’s just a girl, that’s all. There’s nothing wrong with her.” Ron mumbled. “Moody things, they are. Did you hear if they’re serving chicken for lunch? I need my comfort food.” As they approached the Great Hall, Draco put his plan into action.  
“Potter!” He shouted.  
“Ugh, what do you want, Malfoy?” Surprisingly, he gave Draco a small smile, but it was quick to vanish.  
“Er,” The smile had thrown Draco off. “Have you seen Hermio-,”  
“She’s in the bloody library. Where else would she be, Malfoy?” Ron snapped. “Why do you care anyway?”   
“I was want to talk the-“  
“Asking her to the Yule ball, are you? Well, you should. A perfect match, you two are! You’re both moody, controlling and absolutely unbearable!”  
Draco felt as if he had been hit by the “patrificus totalus” spell. Why was little Weasel Bee being so assertive? Dispite his rude behavior, Draco followed along. He was here, so he might as well have a bit of fun tormenting the red head.  
“Yes, actually, I am.” Ron’s face turned as red as his hair. Draco had to surpress a smile of glee. “I’ll be off to the library now.” He laughed as he quickly scurried out of site.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco burst through the library doors.  
“Hermione?” he said out loud.  
“Quiet, Mr.Malfoy!” Madame Pince shushed Draco. Draco shot her a look and darted into the stacks. As soon as he did, he heard laughter. It was a high-pitched, girl’s laugh.  
“Oh, Sirius, stop it!”  
Sirius? Sirius Black? What the hell was going on?! Draco peeked around the corner and saw the girl he was trying to save. No, the girl he was going to save. She was wearing a blouse and her school skirt, a tie loosely hung around her neck. Her hair cascaded down to her shoulders in loose ringlets. Was she on a date…with Sirius Black? No, of course not! That would be absurd!   
Hermione let out a loud burst of laughter, which included a small snort. Draco smiled; he thought it was cute. But his smile was soon replaced with a scowl of jealousy.   
“Shh, we’re gonna get caught.” A tall boy with jet-black hair stood across from Hermione, his long hair a mess in his face. Hermione took it upon herself to brush it out of his face. They looked at each other for a moment, but soon took a seat on the ground. The so-called Sirius draped his arm over her shoulder and let out a small chuckle as she whispered something into his ear. Jealously boiled inside of Draco; he wanted to lunge at Black and shove him away so he could wrap his own arms around Hermione.   
But he didn’t.  
For the first time in a long time, Draco resisted. He pushed his anger down by swallowing hard. This was about her, not him.   
After a few more whispers and giggles, the couple got up and gave a quick hug; Sirius disappeared around the corner, though Hermione stayed to look at books. Draco tore his eyes away from the scene, in a confused haze. What was she doing? Why hadn’t he ever known about this? What the hell was a seemingly younger version of Sirius Black, who he thought to be dead, hanging around in this time period? Draco looked back to the isle and gasped, for he was face to face with an angry Hermione Granger.   
“Can I help you with something?” Her face seemed calm, but her eyes were fiery and dangerous.   
“I, uh, I was, um,”   
“Save it, Draco, I know you were spying on me.” Draco then noticed that her skirt was rolled up three times higher than normal.   
No, I was just, uh, looking for a book.” Draco attempted at a save. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
“You read romance novels?” She shook with laughter. Draco peered at the sigh hanging above them. It indeed read Romance. Ballocks! He thought, Quite the save that was! Brilliant work, Draco!   
“No! I don’t read. Reading’s for the weak, quite like yourself, Granger!” Draco slapped his hand over his mouth. Did he really just say that? “Oh, I’m sorry, oh my god, that was rude.” Hermione gave him a look.  
“Just your regular crap, purey. Nothing unusual for you.” As she whipped around, her hair hit Draco’s face.  
“Ow!” Draco exclaimed, even though it didn’t hurt at all. “Hermione, wait!” I just wanted to talk to you!” She didn’t stop. This was going to be harder than Draco thought.


End file.
